1. Technical Field
The present application relates to an ice protection system for an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, ice protection systems for aircraft are configured with customized controllers, each controller being specifically tailored to perform a unique task. Such a system is susceptible to single point failures which can cause large portions of the ice protection system to fail. Further, a modification of the ice protection system typically requires a new customized controller when the modification affects functionality controlled by that specific controller. Moreover, prior art ice protection systems are typically specific to a certain aircraft.
Hence, there is a need for an improved ice protection system.